Patience
by Seito
Summary: Tsuna had the patience of a rock. Years of dealing with his Guardians, dealing with Reborn, dealing with Byakuran, his father, the mafia in general had taken Tsuna's patience to new levels. That said, there were two surefire ways to get Tsuna angry in an instant: 1) Harm his friends and family 2) Insult Reborn. An idiot decided to do the second. Part of Smol!Angry!Tsuna Verse R27


Part two of this universe.

The timeframe isn't set but it's easily a year after the first one.

* * *

Reborn was chaos personified. It was as if the man didn't know the meaning of restraint. He did everything to the point of extreme. It wasn't that he didn't know how to be subtle, -he was a hitman after all- but rather he chose not to. So he wound people up, poked holes in their feelings, caused massive amount of destruction and manipulative situations until it burst into a glorious ball of Flames while he stood on the side watching with amusement.

He retaliated when people annoyed him, throwing them out windows, shooting them with bullets and being a total jackass whenever it suited him. He messed with people's heads, made them question everything they knew. It was all fun and games.

People learned fast that Reborn was not to be challenged. He especially did not tolerate anyone speaking badly of Tsuna. If Tsuna's Guardians didn't get there first (which didn't happen often because he was _Reborn_ ), Reborn was first in line to straighten out the idiot and send them to the hospital after beating them within an inch of their life.

So, it would stand reason that Reborn would not take kindly to anyone speaking badly about him. And who would want to try? This was the World's Greatest Hitman.

Until one day, someone did.

 _Loudly._

Directly to Reborn's face.

The entire room descended into silence, waiting on bated breath for the bloodshed that would inevitably happen.

Nothing.

Reborn just stood there, hands in his pocket, looking vaguely amused. He made no gestures otherwise. There were no bullets, no bombs, there wasn't even a smirk that promised death and pain.

The room's temperature still dropped.

But it wasn't because of Reborn.

" _ **What did you say?"**_

* * *

Tsuna had the patience of a rock.

Years of dealing with his Guardians, dealing with Reborn, dealing with Byakuran, _his father_ , the mafia in general had taken Tsuna's patience to new levels. He regularly dealt with the insanity that was his life, listened to people bitch and moan about how he was ruining the mafia (which was his entire plan in the first place) and how he couldn't just do this (then why did they make him Decimo in the first place?). Tsuna took all of it with a smile and patient hand.

It wasn't that he didn't get frustrated. No, Reborn got to listen to every rant. Dino and Enma were the ones to pat him on the shoulder and offer comfort. His anger was slow to burn, but he did get angry. (A valuable lesson his Guardians learn the last time they had destroyed the West Wing. Tsuna's current workload was at all time low because for once, everyone was behaving.)

There were two surefire ways to get Tsuna angry in an instant: 1) Harm his friends and family 2) Insult Reborn.

The first was easy. Lots of people, lots of enemies, were very familiar with it. In fact, the rumors that Vongola Decimo was 'weak' died the minute someone kidnapped Sawada Nana.

The second though, that was something very few people knew about. Tsuna wasn't even sure where or why it started happening. Perhaps it was a result of years of suffering, of being insulted and dismissed and Tsuna was just projecting his issues on Reborn. Perhaps it was because the person didn't see Reborn fully, didn't look past the image of the World's Greatest Hitman because Reborn was arrogant and chaotic, but he was wonderful and loving, things he didn't show to people.

Regardless, Tsuna always, always snapped whenever someone insulted Reborn.

" **What did you say?"** Tsuna asked, voice icy cold. He felt the warmth of his Flames roar to life. Absentmindedly, he gathered the cooling ice of Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, watching it with glee as it began to gather around the idiot who dared.

"Decimo, sir," the man trembled in fear. Beads of sweat ran down his face and he was undoubtedly regretting his life choices. The ice had reached his knees. "I'm sorry."

" _Sorry_ ," Tsuna hissed. By now, the ice had reached the man's chest. "Sorry?! You–"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he wanted to say before he felt himself picked up by Reborn.

"Take care of this, Gokudera," Reborn ordered, sweeping out the room with Tsuna over his shoulder.

"Reborn!" Tsuna protested. "Put me down!"

"After you calm down," Reborn said, clearly amused. "It's not worth it."

"He deserves it!"

"Still not worth it," Reborn countered. "Unless you want more paperwork?"

Tsuna sulked. "Since when did you become a patron of patience and being the bigger man?" he pouted. "If the man had insulted me, you would have been first in line to beating him up."

Reborn shifted Tsuna around, until the younger man was sitting in his arms. As he placed a hand on Reborn's shoulder to balance himself, Tsuna sulked further, another reminder that he ended up much shorter than Reborn if Reborn could manhandle him so easily.

"It's cute when you're angry," Reborn said.

Tsuna's brain sputtered to a halt. That wasn't fair! "Don't change the subject!" Tsuna said.

"We could do something more productive with that energy," Reborn said with a leer.

"Reborn!"

* * *

I'm having way too much fun in this universe. Are you having fun with this universe? Smol!Angry!Tsuna is like my new favorite thing. xD

For the record I picture this when Reborn picked up Tsuna (remove the #) **tinyurl#.#com/gnbhlha**

Anything else in particular you guys want to see from this universe? Leave your sugestions for me in a review!


End file.
